I'm not a paper girl
by LunnaticAnn
Summary: Todos concebimos una Margo diferente en nuestra mente pero ¿Cuál es la Margo verdadera? Para mí es esta. Es mi primer fanfic sobre algún libro de Green, no me lancen a los mutos por favor.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de John Green, yo solo los tome prestados y use mi burda imaginación. con ellos.**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

><p>Dejo mi libreta a un lado y suspiro. Todo al fin está listo.<p>

Pongo el sobre cerca de la mochila, en alto para que no se manche y regreso a mi lugar. Me digo que es una tontería dejar la carta aquí pero me niego a depositarla en un buzón. ¿Y si me arrepiento? No quiero darles excusas a mis padres para armar un circo aunque sé que ellos estarían más que felices de ser el centro de atención, de recibir palabras cariñosas y de consuelo, de que todos traten de hacerlos sentir mejor por el dolor que les causa su desobediente hija.

Además, sé que alguien me va a terminar encontrando pronto aquí.

Tomo la frazada y me envuelvo en ella mientras miro fijamente la pared mientras la música de Lou Reed me relaja.

Tengo que hacerlo, para eso vine aquí.

_Debo hacerlo antes de arrepentirme_, pienso pero aun asi no me muevo, en vez de eso recuerdo mi último día ahí.

Podría decir que me sorprendió la traición de Jase pero no fue asi, ni siquiera me hubiera importado lo suficiente sino fuera porque hirió mi ego al meterse con la estúpida de Becca. El recuerdo de mi "mejor amiga" me hizo soltar una risa amarga. Yo podría detestarla por ser una perra traidora pero ¿No me había traicionado a mí misma al convertirme en el tipo de chica que se preocupa por banalidades como la popularidad y los chicos?

Yo no era asi, no sé en qué momento me perdí a mi misma. Trato de recordar a la niña que fui, aquella que inventaba aventuras en su cabeza y que se creía invencible pero no puedo. No puedo porque me volví una persona totalmente distinta y me siento asqueada de repente ¿Cómo llegue a esto?

En algún momento de la tarde me acuerdo de mi mamá, en toda la soledad acumulada dentro de mí. Ella jamás me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí y yo tampoco procure hacerle saber la falta que me hacía. Si tan solo mis padres se hubieran esforzado más… si tan solo yo les hubiera importado un poco. Sé que desde que me fui ellos han estado diciendo cosas malas de mí, de lo pesado que es tenerme como hija, de lo malagradecida que soy, de lo cansados que están de mi…

Por un momento, pienso en Ruthie. Mi pequeña hermanita, mi dulce y lista hermanita. El final era ineludible pero me arrepiento por dejarla. Tal vez es lo mejor para ella, no quiero que sea como yo pero tampoco quiero que se vuelva igual que mis padres aunque no sé cómo evitarlo. Solo puedo confiar en que ella sea más lista que nosotros. Estoy segura de que lo es.

Ni siquiera me permito pensar en Lacey, eso no me sentaría bien en este momento.

Me siento tan sola, tan desesperadamente sola. Quisiera poder decirle todo lo que siento a alguien, a una persona que no me juzgue ni piense que soy boba, a alguien que no crea que mi vida sea perfecta solo por ser Margo Roth Spiegleman. Sé -en el fondo- que no puedo quejarme, esto es lo que sembré, por lo tanto es lo que cosecho y lo tengo muy merecido.

Tomo una profunda respiración y me incorporo para tomar mis cosas. Saco de ahí una cuchilla que había guardado días atrás y le subo el volumen a la música, quiero ahogar mis propios pensamientos, mis temores, mis fantasmas.

Esta es la única manera, solo asi conseguiré matar a mis demonios, liberarme de ellos. Ya no quiero ser una chica de papel, ya no quiero estar rodeada de falsas pretensiones, ya no quiero sentir tanto asco y pena por la persona que fui. La voz de Lou hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas al cantar sobre como esa persona lo hizo sentir alguien diferente, como lo hizo sentir alguien bueno. Yo una vez sentí eso pero decidí marcharme porque era lo mejor para mí y también era lo mejor para él. Tal vez lo esté tomando muy literal pero Q se viene a mis pensamientos.

Quentin había sido más de lo que yo esperaba pero ni siquiera él podría haber evitado esto. Trato de imaginar su vida y por un momento, lo envidio. Él no está jodido como yo, él va a tener un futuro con una carrera universitaria, una esposa e hijos, cosas que siempre dije que no me interesaban y que no me interesan pero sé que para él eso estará bien, no porque sea tonto o conformista sino porque nació para ello. Me lleno un momento por su recuerdo, el de Ruthie, el de las personas que un dia ame y me fallaron y más lagrimas escapan por mis ojos. Lloro sin control y lo detesto, yo nunca pierdo los estribos asi pero no puedo dejar de llorar. Trato de limpiarme las tontas lágrimas con rabia y accidentalmente me hago un corte en la mano con la cuchilla que aun sostengo. La sangre empieza a brotar de la pequeña herida inmediatamente y eso, extrañamente, detiene mi ataque de llanto.

Mi sangre es de un rojo demasiado intenso y hace que la examine con atención. Por un momento imagino como seria si abriera mis venas y me dejara desangrar, eso hace que una mueca involuntaria se instale en mi rostro por que se me hace demasiado doloroso y desagradable. La sangre sigue saliendo y me pongo a pensar en que la mía es igual a la de todo el mundo, entonces ¿Por qué quiero herirme hasta vaciarme de ella? Eso no va a compensar mis errores, eso no va regresarme el tiempo perdido ni va a corregir las cosas.

Dejo la cuchilla a un lado y trato de calmar mi respiración al darme cuenta que estuve a punto de traicionarme de nuevo haciendo esto. Yo no era esta persona.

Yo no soy la chica de papel.

Yo no soy la niña asustada que huye cuando se presenta un problema.

Soy Margo Roth Spiegelman, una chica fuerte, alguien invencible, una aventurera.

Limpio los restos de humedad en mis mejillas y miro por la ventana, el sol está cayendo y casi estoy sumida en la oscuridad pero por primera vez en muchas semanas puedo sentirme ligera. Detengo la música con un poco de brusquedad pero eso ahora no una lámpara y vuelvo a retomar mi libreta, empiezo a escribir sin siquiera proponérmelo, es más como una necesidad que un deseo.

Escribo hasta que me duelen los dedos y me arden los ojos, las hojas estan llenas de planes y deseos hasta que decido que es suficiente. Me acomodo en mi improvisada cama y mi mente divaga en lo que hare al día siguiente. Tengo un largo camino que recorrer si quiero recuperarme a mí misma pero eso no importa porque sé que al final es lo correcto.

Pienso en todos los lugares en los que voy a estar, fantaseando con aventuras y con hacer cosas grandes, cosas dignas de Margo. Esas aventuras serían más divertidas con Q a mi lado pero ahora no puedo pensar en él, tengo que pensar en mí.

Cierro los ojos y nos imaginó juntos otra vez, haciendo locuras y compartiendo momentos. Eso me hace sonreír un poco. Él me hace querer resistir un poco más, es tan patético que da risa pero no me importa, no es como si alguien lo fuera a saber. Solo estamos como testigos yo y esta agrietada oscuridad que me arrulla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aclaro que ni por un momento pienso que mis intentos de escritura pueden compararse con la obra de Green pero esta fue mi forma de tratar de conectar un poco más con Margo. El fic esta inspirado en parte por "Perfect Day" de Lou Reed que es la cancion que Margo escucha. Espero no juzguen mis débiles intentos. Gracias por leer.<strong>

**-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
